Perfect Little Casey
by LWDamon
Summary: Slight Dasey. "You probably think Casey is a perfect little girl living in a perfect little world in a perfect little box she carved herself, perfectly, because she's just that perfect." But who is she really?


**xXx**

**I don't own Life With Derek.**

**xXx**

_**Perfect Little Casey. **_

_**xXx**_

Casey McDonald was in a state of dejection.

She was tired. Tired of everything. Too tired.

She couldn't take anything anymore.

She was at her breaking point.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about, right?

You probably think Casey is a perfect little girl living in a perfect little world in a perfect little box she carved herself, perfectly, because she's just that perfect.

But, really, who wouldn't? Perfect grades. Perfect body. Perfect hair. Perfect make-up. Perfect clothes. Perfect beauty. Perfect boyfriends, one after another. Perfect everything. Just perfect.

You probably think her family is incredible, too.

You probably think her life is perfect.

_Amazing_.

Especially since she lives with Derek Venturi; every girl's dream. Amazing, hot, sweet, popular, Derek. Especially since she has him and every other guy she met and ever will meet, wrapped around her perfect, disgusting, little fingers. But that's just not her or her dream.

You probably think Casey McDonald is perfection. And that's why you can't stand her. You just wanna scratch her eyes out. Why you're secretly jealous of her. Why you secretly want to be her.

She had everything together. So confident. So happy. So optimistic. Always smiling.

But the problem is you're wrong. Compeltely wrong.

There's a lot you don't know and should know about perfect, little Casey McDonald. And that happiness, that smile, it's fake. Everything's fake. In reality, her life has been falling apart since day one. It's crumblig into tiny, little pieces. Fading. And soon enough, it will vanish completely.

Lemme back up.

Perfect little Casey wasn't perfect. Neither were her parents.

As I said, Casey McDonald's life has been falling apart since day one and say one was November 13, 1990. Her parents met on November 13, 1990.

They met at The Blue Moon Pub, a local bar. Nora just found out her boyfriend cheated on her and was upset. Dennis bought her a few drinks and one thing led to another. Then Nora found out she was pregnant and she and Dennis tried to work things out. At first he just wanted her to get an abortion, but naturally she said no. So they then began dating, then later got married.

And Casey was born on August 17, 1991.

Everything was great.

Casey was a happy, cute, perfect little girl. She never cried. She was always smiling.

Untill she was two. Her life came crashing down.

_"I'm sorry!" _Casey was sleeping, but woke up due to her mother hysterically crying and screaming.

Dennis started drinking and hitting Nora, which she hid from Casey.

But one night was worse then usual.

Perfect Casey witnessed her father brutally beating her mother.

_"Daddy! Daddy, stop!"_ she cried.

_"Casey, honey, go back to bed_," her mother would say, before Dennis hurt her, too.

She always ran back to bed, obeying her mother like a good little girl.

She was perfect even as a kid, don't you think?

Then Nora was pregnant again. And, of course, Dennis blaimed her. Like he did with everything. He started beating her even more. And more brutally.

One night was Nora was to her breaking point.

_"I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids!"_

_"Bullshit!" he slurred, drunkily and punched her in the stomach. She threw up on him and dropped to the ground. _

_"Fucking bitch!" he then kicked her countinually until she fell unconscious._

_"Casey?" Lizzie cried, "What's Daddy doing?"_

_"Nothing," she plastered on a smile. She did that often, even as a little girl, "Go back to sleep."_

Casey was seven and Lizzie was two.

And Nora did leave. And she did take them with her. And everntually divorced him.

_"Where's Daddy?"_ Lizzie would ask them both.

Neither of them had an answer.

Now you probably think Dennis is the bad guy and Nora's the hero, right?

_Wrong_.

After they left, Nora fell into a depression. She drank and drank and drank. She popped pills.

She brought home a different guy every night.

She tried everything to make the pain go away.

Soon enough, they lost their house and everything else. They had to live on the streets and eventually had to live in shelters. Casey was mature about it, never cried infront of anyone. Mostly Lizzie. She didn't want her to think anything was wrong. She acted like it was nothing. But she would never be the same after all of that. But she hid everything from Lizzie.

They finally got an apartment.

Everything's all over, right?

_Wrong again._

Nora was back to her old habbits. Drinking. Drugs. Sex.

She neglected Casey and Lizzie because they reminded her of him.

Eventually, Nora started hitting them.

_"Mommy, stop!" Casey would say._

She never did.

One night it got so bad, the neighbor's called the police and DSS took Lizzie and Casey away. Nora went to rehab and they lived with their aunt until she recovered.

And cousin Vickey, who's only goal in life was to torture Casey.

She countinued to remind her of her father. Her Mom. Her past. She stole her boyfriends. She did everything she could.

And little Casey cried every night.

Casey was only ten and Lizzie was only five.

When Nora finally recovered, Casey was thirteen and Lizzie was eight.

She came to Casey, crying and begging for her forgiveness.

Casey, of course, forgave her mother and made up a beautiful, picture perfect, story to Lizzie about what happened. And Lizzie, being so little and naive, believed her.

Nora did everything she could to make it up to them. She got an amazing job. She got Casey everything she wanted. She even sent her to a private school, since she wanted to go so bad.

But nothing would ever make her forget anything.

She cried every night.

Nothing her Mother could do would actually give her what she wanted.

She wanted a real father and real mother. She wanted a real family. She wanted real friends. She wanted a real boyfriend. She wanted someone to care. Really care. About her. She wanted a real life.

Then two years later, she announced she was getting married.

She was happy for her mother. She liked George. Marti was absolutely aborable. And Edwin seemed nice.

Everything was getting better for Casey. She was almost happy.

Then yet again, her life turned upside down. She met Derek. Derek Venturi.

She couldn't stand him. She hated him, even.

She couldn't stand his cockiness. She couldn't stand his smirk. He could stand his obnoxiousness. She couldn't stand his rudeness. She couldn't stand his insults. She couldn't stand how he treated the people around him. She couldn't stand any girl he went out with. She couldn't stand his amazing sent. She couldn't stand his perfect hair. She couldn't stand his adorable face. She couldn't stand his incredible body. She couldn't stand his beautiful eyes. She couldn't stand his deep voice. She couldn't stand the damn butterflies she got. She couldn't stand how she felt. She couldn't stand what he did to her. She couldn't stand how he challenged her. She couldn't stand how great his family life was. She couldn't stand how jealous she was of both him and his girlfriends. She couldn't stand how perfect he was.

She couldn't stand him.

All he did was torment her. He put dye in her shampoo. He put bugs in her clothes. He hid her make up and replaced them with paint, markers and whetever else he could think of. He hid her clothes and the towels when she took a shower. He messed with all her boyfriends.

He spend all his time insulting her and pranking her, but you already knew that.

But the thing you didn't know is it killed her inside, not that she would ever show or admit it.

He ruined her even more. Destroyed her, even.

He made her feel like shit. Like no one liked her. Everyone hated her. She made her just wanna die.

He made her feel disgusted with herself.

Worst of all, he made her fall in love.

She hated it.

She hated herself.

She started popping pills and cutting herself.

Soon enough she started pushing her family away, mostly out of jealousy and pain. Everyone was happy. Except her. Nora had George and George had Nora. Lizzie had Edwin and Edwin had Lizzie. And Derek? Derek had everyone. That made her hate him even more.

No one cared about her or wanted her. Well, that's how she felt, anyway.

Then _baaamb!_

Dennis magically came back into her life. He was comming to her house to have dinner with her family.

_Fantastiiiiic.._

She was scared. Terrified. Of him. She couldn't take much more.

She didn't know what to do.

So she did what she always did when she didn't know what to do. She freaked out, then acted like everything was fine.

How amazingly perfect!

The best part? He loved Derek.

_Greattttt.._

Then he had to leave, and Casey being Casey, acted like is was okay. Then started crying. She couldn't take it. But Derek called him and he came back.

She was done with this. With everything.

Perfect Casey McDonald, who had everyone where she wanted and everything together, turned to drugs, sex, and alcohol. She wanted to be done with feeling this way so she started partying.

And that's when she got even more perfect and started dating Max. The star of the football team. She perfection of the school got even more perfect. She had popularity. Derek. And Max.

She started dressing slutty. Short skirts and low cut shirts.

She just wanted to be wanted, loved, and to fit in.

Derek hated it. He hated how she changed for him. And how she started dressing.

Everyone called her trash. They talked and talked and talked. She knew that and tried to ignore it, but she really couldn't.

She cried.

Derek saw it. He never confronted her. He couldn't do that. Derek Venturi doesn't do that. Care. What he did do was try and get people to stop tormenting her. It worked for the most part, I mean he was Derek Venurti afterall, but it only made them hate her more because Derek told them to stop. Derek cared about her. Derek.

She ditched all her real, old friends for new, fake ones.

Then she became a cheerleader.

Even better, right?

Perfect Casey was happy. Or was that one of the perfect fake smiles she plastered on her perfect face, perfectly?

_Wrong_.

But the only one that could see past that was Derek, not that he said or did anything about it.

Then her life flipped upside down again.

She broke up with Max and everything was all over for her. All her 'friends' left. She had no one.

She came crawled back to her old friends. They forgave her because they pitied her.

Then she went out with Truman, even after all her friend's warned her not too. Even Derek did.

She ignored them and was somewhat happy.

Then he cheated on her with Vicky, but in reality she didn't care as much as should have. She really only went out with him because he was an uglier, scummy version on Derek. Besides, Derek almost killed him and she almost let him.

That's when she really fell in love with him. Not that she'd tell anyone.

That's also when she realized she lost herself. But she had no idea what to do about it.

So she did all she could do. Cry.

So next time you think about clawing Casey's eye's out. Screaming at her. Threatening her. Hurting her. Damaging her self esteem. Seducing her boyfriends. Ruining her reputation. Ruining her. Think about all of this.

Because in reality, she's not perfect. No one is. You don't know shit about her or her life. You hate her because you're jealous of her.

Honestly, do you even have a good reason to hate her?

No? That's what I thought.

**xXx**

**This is what happens when I'm upset and decide to write a fanfic..**

**Haha. **

**I'm not so sure about this one, though .. **

**What do you think?**

**Review? ;)**

**xXx**


End file.
